


Collection of Obey Me! Writings

by SleepyHydra



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cute, Drabbles, Fluff, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, Headcanon, Not Beta Read, any spoilers will not be about the main plot and will have warnings, don't expect good writing haha, headcanons, mainly just my thoughts about things, one shots, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyHydra/pseuds/SleepyHydra
Summary: Some fluffy headcanons and oneshots here! Any spoilers mentioned will have nothing to do with the main plot and will have warnings. Enjoy :)Chapter 1: Mammon and Extreme CouponingChapter 2: Why does Mammon call himself The Great Mammon?Chapter 3: Beel's Eating HabitsChapter 4: MC is the same height as Luke
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 74





	1. Mammon and Extreme Couponing

You and Mammon have been watching human shows together regularly ever since the TSL marathon. It all started when Mammon grew tired of watching Barbeque Life with Beel because Beel drooled all over his jacket. The two of you are lounging together on your bed after school when a particular show piqued Mammon's interest.

"MC, what kinda human shows do ya like? Anything good up there?"

There are plenty of great television shows in the human world you enjoy. You're just not sure if Mammon would be into trashy reality TV or sitcoms. He falls asleep plenty to those during the weekly House of Lamentation movie nights.

Pulling out your D.D.D., you type in "Extreme Couponing" into the DevilTube search bar. Tapping the first video, you tug Mammon's arm closer to you so you can watch the screen together. There is a middle-aged woman showing off her shelves of laundry detergent and canned foods.

"Ehh? Treasure, I'm not into soap and cans." Mammon frowned at the screen and huffed. "Boring!"

"Shush, just keep watching." You fast forward to the woman now having all her coupons scanned for her three cartloads of various food items. As each coupon scanned, the amount to pay went down from the hundreds to the cents.

"Your total is fourty-two cents." Mammon's eyes widened in disbelief.

"She bought that much and paid fourty-two cents?" You giggle at his shock. His mouth is going to catch flies at how open it is.

You ruffle Mammon's hair and he playfully smacks your hand away. "I bet you could never do extreme couponing, you're always in debt."

Mammon furrowed his eyebrows at your jab and glared at you. "What do you mean I can't? I am The Great Mammon, of course I can do this!"

You rest your head on your arm to turn to Mammon who stood up in his declaration.

"I'd like to see you try then."  
"Pfft, this will be easy!"

Mammon gets right to work. He is searching for newspapers with coupons in them. He begins to keep stacks of coupons in his room and calculates how much money he will save before hitting the Devil Mart. Remember that our dear Mammoney is good at math when it comes to thinking in Grimm! Mammon is able to use coupons for mainly food and laundry soap. Sometimes you and him go to the store after school to use his coupons. His greed fuels as he stacks his supply on the kitchen counter high into the air. "Hah! I told ya I can do this MC!" "Eh, what do you mean we don't need twenty bags of flour? It doesn't go bad.. right?"

Lucifer is pleasantly surprised that Mammon is trying to save money. If he stumbled upon any coupons while out on Diavolo's errands, he will leave them at Mammon's door. Lucifer enjoys when Mammon buys plenty of food to stave Beel's appetite off. Mammon even managed to buy Cerberus a few dog toys. Lucifer is still disappointed that Mammon still goes on shopping sprees with Asmo and gets himself into debt, but he is glad MC is around to get Mammon to save a little money. This is progress for Mammon's terrible spending habits. However, Mammon comes home with items the House of Lamentation does not need. What will they do with fifty bags of charcoal? "Mammon, do be sure to move your supplies elsewhere. Do not stack charcoal bags in the kitchen. Beel may try to eat them."

Levi helps show Mammon how to organize his coupons. As the house otaku, he knows how to organize his merchandise and how to keep track of everything. Levi lets Mammon use one of his old Pokemon cards binder and shows Mammon how to keep his coupons together by date. Mammon gets a bit frustrated by the date system, but he realizes it helps him use all the coupons easily. Sometimes, he helps Mammon cut out coupons because Mammon can't quite cut it straight and neat. Mammon thanks Levi for his help by giving him thirty containers of goldfish food for Henry 2.0. "Cut it straight! Don't be stupid, if you cut part of the barcode off you can't use it!"

Satan doesn't care much about Mammon's sudden change of trying to save money. He doesn't believe it at first that the Avatar of Greed is really couponing until Satan trips over grocery bags spilling potatoes. Satan would prefer Mammon go back to his frivolous spending trips so Lucifer would be punishing the fool instead of catching whiff of Satan's plotting and pranks. Why can't Mammon go back to stealing Lucifer's items all the time?

Asmo wished Mammon would use more coupons related to his beauty. He spends so much money on hair products and skincare, but he wouldn't mind saving a few Grimm in the process. He finds it funny that Mammon is able to use coupons for groceries but can't manage to get a good deal with clothing and accessories. "Mammon! Can you buy this new shampoo for your dear little brother please?" "Eh? Who said I was taking requests? Get it ya- oh wait I have some coupons for that brand."

Beel is happiest with this ordeal. So much food. Beel doesn't leave the fridge empty like usual if Mammon bought a hundred cans of green beans or fifty loaves of bread that day. Beel has tried eating Mammon's other big buys, like shampoo and sunscreen. Beel has taken bites out of plates and pillows, plastic is no match for him! His stomach can handle it, but Lucifer has to stop him before Beel gains a taste for every item in the house. 

Belpie cares about Mammon's couponing as much as Satan, very little. But if all this food helps Beel's appetite, it makes him smile. Belphie has been caught by Lucifer sneaking shampoo bottles onto Beel's plate several times. Belphie can't help but watch Beel eat because he looks so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun for me to write. I've helped my mom coupon and it's tough. Feel free to comment anything you think Mammon would extreme coupon for ^_^


	2. Why does Mammon call himself The Great Mammon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by conversations with Simeon and Asmo! No main story spoilers. Really just what I think the Celestial Realm was like for Mammon. If anyone is interested, I can post the screenshots of the conversations in a separate chapter.

It's Lucifer's fault.

Mammon was never a good angel. Some might say he changed the least when he fell because he's always been a little troublemaker. He always felt drawn to whatever was shiny, sparkling, or glorious. Mammon is more likely to be found sneaking into private quarters than attending his fencing lessons. Or he would be chasing the golden butterflies around the gates with Levi. Instead of attending to his duties as an angel, Mammon would take any chance to try to steal from Michael. Lucifer often caught him going through Michael's belongings. Mammon still tried to deny stealing anything even with the stolen goods in his hands. 

When Michael grew tired of Mammon's antics, Lucifer took Mammon under his wing (literally). At first, Mammon still got himself into trouble. He would snatch freshly iced cupcakes from the kitchen and steal the softest throw blankets from the common rooms. Lucifer lectured Mammon on his behavior but Mammon still acted recklessly. 

"I won't do it again Lucifer, I promise ya!" Mammon flashed Lucifer his signature toothy grin.

"Mammon, you said that last time and the time before that." He gazed down at his white fluffy hair and his blinding shimmery eyes.

Mammon's cheeks burned red and he buried his face into Lucifer's side as he pulled the Morning Star into a hug. The older gently wrapped his arms around the young angel and sighed. 

"Oh Mammon. What am I ever going to do with you?"

Lucifer began to positively reinforce Mammon's good behavior. When Mammon arrived on time to his combat training or did well carrying out a request, Lucifer would ruffle Mammon's hair and smile with him. If he behaved well especially that week, Lucifer would give Mammon a big hug and whisper encouraging remarks into his ear.

"You have done well. You are The Great Mammon!"

The Morning Star can't help but adore Mammon. As troublesome as he is, Mammon has a heart of gold. Lucifer caught Mammon feeding little Asmodeus cupcakes in a dim hallway before suppertime. He walked into the nursery to see Mammon cooing around the two newborns covered in familiar fluffy blankets. No matter how many headaches he gets from Mammon's antics, Lucifer will always adore him. As an angel or a devil, Mammon will always be Lucifer's cute little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading a bit about our dear Mammon. He's my favorite so I'll try not to write about him too much haha ^_^ I wanted to write more, but it would have led to some angst so possibly a future chapter in store? Who knows.


	3. Beel's Eating Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much can Beel really eat? What can't he eat? Solomon's cooking. Beel giving Belphie food. Chubby Beel! And some headcanons about what the characters are like at the Fangols games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to CottonCandyPony and InterneTrash10ol , thank you for the sweet comments :)

Beel's hunger is insatiable. His appetite rivals the crazy diets of Olympic athletes. A bodybuilder may eat a fish, burrito, and steak as a morning routine but that's Beel's everyday. It's not uncommon to stumble upon Beel chugging liters of soda after eating his snack of Akudonald's family pack of cheeseburgers. Lucifer needs to make sure the kitchen is freshly stocked everyday or else he will need to buy a new set of dishes again. His stomach can digest nearly anything, he's chomped on plates and pillows. When MC jokes about eating Tide Pods or drinking bleach, Beel takes them in no problem. He doesn't like the taste of soap but it's a backup snack if needed. The Avatar of Gluttony eats enough in a day to feed a small village. He's just trying to not be hungry anymore, so why is his stomach growling after suppertime?

There are two things Beel can never eat, Solomon's cooking and Belphie's food. When Solomon cooks, he makes rat poison look appetizing. Beel wonders if Solomon hates food or is secretly joking around with everyone with his bad cooking. Beel walked Solomon through a recipe of a simple chicken soup, but the sorcerer managed to make the soup taste like battery acid. Beel can't eat his twin's food because he doesn't like to see Belphie sad. When Belphie is eyeing Beel's snack, Beel always gives in and feeds it to Belphie. He can't help it. Even if Beel was going to starve to death and there was only one piece of pizza left, he would give it to Belphie.

When the seven brothers first arrived in the Devildom, their sins consumed them. Gluttony took over Beel. He visited restaurants and grocery stores and ate, and ate, and ate. Over the first few days, Beel noticed his pants and shirts were tighter than usual. Then he noticed Belphie was hugging him more often. It took him a few months to realize his hunger was catching up to his body. Beel didn't mind at first, his twin adored napping on his belly.

Lucifer showed Beel the Fangols tryouts announcement in the RAD newspaper one morning. Curious, Beel went to the tryouts and was often out of breath running with the rest of the team. Beel was sad he couldn't keep up and began to work out like crazy. The avatar of gluttony was often lifting weights early in the morning or going on evening runs. Belphie was sad Beel wasn't as soft to cuddle anymore, but he was glad to see Beel so happy on the field with the Fangols. 

The family all regularly attend Beel's games. No matter how buried in paperwork Lucifer is, he manages to always have time to watch Beel play. When Beel scores a goal for the team, Lucifer is the one to offer a firm applause. Mammon will be at every game placing bets with the audience. He tries to sit still, but hearing Levi's commentary drowns out what's happening on the field. Levi will usually be found sat next to Lucifer sucked in to one of his mobile otome games. He will clap when he hears the audience, but Levi is susceptible to strange looks if he cheers for the wrong side. Satan will watch the game as calmly as possible but definitely gets mixed with arguing with the visiting fans or the referees. Asmo loves to attend the games for the atmosphere. Don't ask him what's happening, he's busy chatting and giggling with people around him. Belphie is proud to cheer on Beel loudly while donning his twin's jersey. You wouldn't expect this sleepy demon to be so loud, but he can be.

Diavolo and Barbatos don't often attend the games. On the rare chance they do, Diavolo is found next to Lucifer clapping loudly with his booming voice. "Lucifer, isn't this game fun? That player enjoyed it so much, he fell asleep in joy?" "Diavolo, the player was injured.." Barbatos may occasionally fetch snacks for Diavolo, but he won't be found sat on the bleachers. That we be disrespectful to the young prince. Solomon has those hand clappers and waves them around like a child. He doesn't care much for the game, the sorcerer simply finds amusement in the brothers' antics in the stadium. Simeon doesn't really understand the rules of Fangol, but he has enough decency to clap when Beel's team is winning. He also dragged Luke to the games with him, insisting that it will be good to learn some Devildom culture. Luke is embarrassed to be seen in his free time watching demons play ball. Imagine our little chihuahua angrily chewing a corndog. The angel is flushed red, but he will leave celebratory desserts at the House of Lamentation if his team wins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up a spiral of what I think about Beel's hunger haha. I hope you enjoyed reading this little spiel. I don't think I will ever update regularly, so expect a chapter out of nowhere.   
> ヽ(*⌒▽⌒*)ﾉ


	4. MC is the same height as Luke

Lucifer  
Luci finds it adorable when you go on your tippy-toes to attempt to grab something. Eventually, he reaches around and grabs it for you. He's not doing it to be helpful, he just likes to bask in your flushed cheeks of embarrassment.  
Doesn't seem to care if you are the same height as that chihuahua. He did not give Luke the nickname 'chihuahua' because of his stature. Luke is a little tiny dog because he always barks his opinions about how demons are bad. When he sees Luke get swept up in another 'demons are evil' rant, he can't help but hear yapping from an angry little thing.

Mammon  
Thinks you two are the perfect height for a couple! Not that you're a couple or anything, don't be stupid MC. But the Great Mammon is still your first! If the two of you get closer, Mammon likes to wrap his arm around your shoulders when you go places and when other demons seem to get too close.  
"Mammon, seems I've grown on you."  
"Eh?! I'm just protecting you, i- it's dangerous for humans in the Devildom, okay?"  
When Mammon teases Luke, he can't help but tease him about everything. It feels better to be the teaser and not the one being teased for once. He will rustle Luke's hair and call him a little shrimp. If he does this around you and you seem hurt, he will be confused for a second. Out of the brothers, Mammon is one of the emotionally intelligent ones and realizes maybe he shouldn't make fun of Luke's height. Around you at least.

Levi  
Finds you absolutely adorable, you're the same height as Ruri-chan! If you're comfortable with cosplaying, he might hint that your body is proportionate for his favorite character. If you do cosplay Ruri-chan, Levi has a whole list of characters you can cosplay too!  
Levi doesn't often tease Luke. The little angel annoys him sometimes, but he still thinks Luke's loyalty to Michael is admirable. 

Satan  
Doesn't really care about your height. He doesn't mind fetching books off of high shelves for you.  
When he teases Luke with Asmo, he will focus on Luke's personality and actions. Satan will mock the way he follows Simeon around RAD campus and how Luke's face burns red when a demon teases him. 

Asmo  
Loves that you're the perfect height for him to wrap you in a big hug! His chin rests gently atop your head as his arms are snaked around you. Asmo may buy larger-sized clothing for you because he thinks you're cute and comfy in them! (There is a chat where Asmo buys MC an XL sweatshirt I think.) He's not tall like Levi or Beel, so he might tease you a bit.  
Asmo might offer to carry you on his shoulders to reach an ingredient you two might need for kitchen duty.  
"Ara ara, MC~ I have finally found place between your thighs~"  
"Asmo no"  
"Asmo yes~ <3"  
Asmo finds Luke absolutely adorable for an angel! He wants to pinch his cheeks and pat his head, but for some reason Luke thinks Asmo's trying to do something sneaky? Pfft. When Asmo sees you and Luke walking down school halls together, he'll compliment how cute you are and how you should hold hands(platonically)! You might not mind and be used to Asmo's antics, but Asmo will always say something to see Luke's red face.

Beel  
When he first met you, he realized he is pretty big compared to a human. Are all humans this size? Solomon isn't this small though.. Beel gladly fetches items off top shelves to see your smile. If you two get closer, Beel might offer his shirt or jacket to you just to see you swimming in his clothes. If you would let him, he would carry you bridal-style out of bed and to the kitchen. He wants to eat food and spend time with you, this is the quickest way he can think of.   
Beel doesn't tease Luke like the others do. If he smells something sweet coming from the kitchen, the chances of you or Luke holding a fresh treat for him is fifty-fifty.

Belphie  
Loves how he can curl around your body when you two nap together. He's too lazy to help you reach things, ask Beel. Belphie can help you fetch items off top shelves, but he might be a little bit of a rat and put items up high out of your reach.  
Belphie might tease you about how you're Luke's height. He might purposely call you 'Luke' or 'chihuahua', but he won't take it too far.

Diavolo  
Are all humans this short? Demons are usually tall in their natural form. He can't really compare Solomon's height to you either, Solomon's a different case..

Barbatos  
If height was something to go by, you and Luke could be siblings. If you're baking with Barbs and Luke, you will get a head pat right after Luke of course.

Simeon  
Might wonder if you're still growing. If you are, you should get some more rest at night. You don't want to be the same height as Luke forever.

Solomon  
Wizard boy will tease you how short you are as he drapes his cape around you. Definitely would boop your nose as he lovingly teases you.

Luke  
Luke will definitely tease you a bit. He's still growing for an angel, and you might be done growing for a human. The two of you can be easily spotted in the crowd because demons are generally tall. If you're cornered by some demons, Luke will save you! Lucifer may wander over to see what the commotion is. He will be surprised to see Luke fending off some lower demons. Despite his size and maturity, Luke will be your guardian angel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Luke is 5'4" and that's the same height as me so I wonder how the characters will feel. I tried to write these platonically but I might be biased with my faves haha. I like to think the demon bros like to make fun of Luke like they do with Mammon because they find it adorable.
> 
> This has been sitting in my drafts for a couple weeks and I kinda lost interest. I'm thinking of writing fanfics in the Obey Me universe, so I'll mention it in the notes section in future chapters of this work if I get around it. Thank you all for the sweet comments, there will be more to come :)


End file.
